FIG. 1A is a generalized exemplary depiction of a conventional electronic financial service network 100. In a most basic form, such a network typically comprises a central network station 101 in communication with multiple user network stations 110A–110N. Network users, who are customers of the financial service network 100, direct the central network station 101 to perform or facilitate financial transactions and/or services on their behalf. These directions are made via user network stations 110A–110N. A user network station is typically a personal computer, though it could be another type device. Another type device could be, but is not limited to, a telephone, a personal digital assistant, a set top box, or a computing device even more powerful than a personal computer. The financial transactions and services typically include, but are not limited to, bill and/or invoice presentment, bill and/or invoice payment, investment services, person-to-person payments, transmissions of financial information, home banking transactions, and purchase transactions. The central network station 101 conventionally maintains a central repository of information relating to services and transactions performed and/or facilitated and disseminates portions of this information to and between respective participants in the network 100, including those associated with user network stations 110A–110N as well as other participants to be discussed below. In providing and/or facilitating some electronic financial services, the central network station 101 causes funds to move among and between deposit accounts associated with various ones of the network users and a deposit account associated with the central network station 101 maintained at a financial institution (FI) 103. Additionally, other types of accounts are often used to move funds, such as stored value accounts and credit accounts.
Each of the user network stations 110A–110N communicates with the central network station 101 via a communication link 190A–190N. A communication link can be established via, but is not limited to, conventional dial-up phone service, wireless phone service, including digital, analog and hybrid systems, an intranet, an extranet, a LAN, a WAN, and the Internet. Additionally, two or more of the user network stations 110A–110N often communicate directly with one another via a communication link. For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, user network stations 110A and 110B communicate with one another via communication link 190D. Communications between a user network station and the central network station, as well as between user network stations, can be made in several forms. They can be real-time communications, also known as in-session communications, they can be made by asynchronous messaging, or they can be made by asynchronous batch file transmission and processing.
Oftentimes two or more user network stations communicate with one another via the central network station. For example, user network stations 110C and 110N communicate with one another via communication links 190C and 190N, with the communications traveling through the central network station 101. The communications between user network stations are often the basis of the financial transactions and/or services performed or facilitated by the central network station 101. These communications include purchase agreements, investment agreements, as well as other agreements relating to financial matters. It should also be noted that communications between network users not made via user network stations can also be the basis of the financial transactions and/or services performed or facilitated by the central network station 101. Network users include, but are not limited to, individuals, businesses, educational institutions, and other organizations.
FIG. 1B is a further depiction of the conventional electronic financial service network 100 of FIG. 1A. FIG. 1B shows additional participants often found in conventional electronic financial service networks, as well as communication links between and among the additional and prior depicted network participants. It should be understood that not all conventional electronic financial service networks include each of the types of participants depicted in FIG. 1B. Furthermore, not all electronic financial service networks provide the same services. The exemplary electronic financial service network 100 includes a customer service provider 105 (CSP), a postal service 170, a biller service provider 112 (BSP), additional user network stations, multiple biller network stations 115A–115N, and a seller network station 118. It will be appreciated that a biller and a seller are each network users. Furthermore, network stations associated with billers and sellers are, for clarity, labeled biller network stations and seller network stations to highlight their associated network user's roles in the electronic financial service network 100. It also will be appreciated that a given network user could have multiple roles. That is, a biller could also be a payer, and so on.
A consumer service provider 105 provides interface access to the central network station 101, and thus network 100, for some network users. A bank or other financial or investment institution is often a consumer service provider. A CSP is also known as a portal. Additionally, a CSP can also offer services to a network user beyond those offered by the central network station 101. Oftentimes the central network station 101 operates behind the scenes in relation to CSP 105. That is, the central network station 101 provides the functionality to provide and/or facilitate financial transactions and/or services, while CSP 105 controls the presentation of such functionality to a network user.
Billers, who access network 100 through biller network stations 115A–115N, often electronically present their customer's bills or invoices for services rendered and/or products sold. This can be for services and/or products sold via network 100, or sold via other methods. The central network station 100 typically receives billing information from billers and then presents either summary or complete billing information to payers. Billers also often receive remittance advice via network 100 for payment of bills, both those presented via network 100, and those only paid via network 100. A biller's access to the central network station 101 is sometimes through a BSP 112 which processes bills for several billers.
The FI 103, introduced above, provides access to at least one financial institution network, including the Automated Clearing House (ACH) network or FEDWIRE network, for financial transactions performed or facilitated by the central network station 101. FI 103 also hosts at least one deposit account associated with network 100. The financial institution also provides other services for the network 100, including settlement and treasury functions. As shown in FIG. 1B, central processor 101 also directly accesses other type financial networks. These networks include credit card networks and ATM/POS networks.
A postal service 170 performs delivery of goods purchased by network users and tracks the movement of these goods, often in concert with central network station 101. A postal service is a participant in payment-on-delivery transactions.
Introduced above, the central network station 101 causes movement of funds between and among deposit accounts. These funds movements are either by paper movement or electronic movement. Paper movement of funds includes checks and drafts prepared under the direction of the central station 101. These checks or drafts may be drawn on an account associated with the central network station 101 and payable to a payee designated by a network user. Or, these checks or drafts may be drawn on an account maintained at a financial institution associated with a network user and payable to a payee designated by a network user or deposited into an account associated with the central network station 101.
Electronic movement of funds is also by direction of the central network station 101. As introduced above, the central network station 101 is associated with a financial institution 103 that performs electronic movement of funds on behalf of the central network station 101. Like paper movement of funds, electronic movement of funds may originate from an account associated with the central network station 101, or may originate from an account associated with a network user. A network user must provide account information to the central network station 101 so that the central network station 101 can access that network user's account, whether the access is electronic or paper.
Some electronic financial service networks are closed systems. In a closed system, funds only move among and between individuals or entities that have a pre-established relationship with the central network station of the respective network. Additionally, information typically flows exclusively electronically in closed systems. Individuals and entities with pre-established relationships with a central network station are known as registered users. In these closed systems, funds can move either electronically or by paper, though preferably electronically. Other electronic financial service networks are open systems. In an open system, funds can move not only among and between registered users, but also to unregistered recipients. For movement to an unregistered recipient, funds must move by paper methods, as a central network station directing the transaction does not have access to the recipient's account. Also, information directed to unregistered recipients moves via paper. Furthermore, some electronic financial service networks are hybrid systems. For example, a given electronic financial service network could be an open system for payments, while the same network could be a closed system for bill presentment. That is, network users of such a network are enabled to pay anyone, while they can only receive bills form a closed list of billers.
It will be recognized by one skilled in the art that electronic movement of funds is more efficient than paper movement of funds. This efficiency arises because of at least two reasons. First, the cost per transaction is less for electronic movement than paper movement. Second, electronic movements require less time to complete than paper movements. Likewise, it will be recognized that electronic movement of information is also more efficient than paper movement of information.
FIG. 2 shows a plurality of electronic financial service networks 200A–200N existing separately. Each of these networks provides one or more of the services described above to network participants who are registered customers with a respective one of the networks 200A–200N. A network participant utilizes the services of an electronic financial service network by interacting with a central network station 205A–205N utilizing a participant network station 210A–210N. A network participant can make payments, receive bills, make purchases, make sells, and perform other financial transactions utilizing a participant network station.
Each electronic financial service network 200A–200N has a customer base of network participants. An electronic financial service network provides value to its customer base by servicing customers' needs in providing and/or facilitating transactions. The broader a range of service a given electronic financial service network can provide, the more valuable the electronic financial service network becomes. A broad range of service is, at least in part, a function of the size of a customer base. The larger a customer base is, the larger the number of network participants with which an electronic financial service network can perform and/or facilitate financial transactions and/or services for a given customer. If an electronic financial service network could extend its reach to other electronic financial service networks, that electronic financial service network would be able to offer a broader range of service to its customer base. That is, the potential numbers of customers with which a given customer could interact would be increased. A broad range of service is also a function of a business decision made by the operator of an electronic financial service network as to the types of financial transactions and/or services performed and/or facilitated by the network. For a first electronic financial service network that does not offer a certain type of financial transaction or service, if that network could extend its reach to a second electronic financial service network which does offer that financial transaction or service, the first electronic financial service network could offer that financial transaction or service to its customers through the second network, thus offering a broader range of service to its customer base. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique whereby an electronic financial service network can provide greater value to its customer base by extending its reach to other electronic financial service networks.
The communications between the participant network stations and the central network stations of each of the networks 200A–200N are performed according to at least one of a real-time interface specification, an asynchronous batch interface specification, or an asynchronous messaging interface specification. These interface specifications are often based upon one of several industry standard or proprietary interface specifications, including BAI, ACH, OFX, GOLD, IFX, and SIS/RPP. Networks that base interface specifications on industry standards often modify the standard to support different functionality, and often these extensions are proprietary. Furthermore, some networks utilize interface specifications that are entirely proprietary. These interface specifications are typically incompatible with one another. As such, there is currently very little electronic interchange of financial transactions and/or information between existing electronic financial service networks. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique that facilitates the flow of electronic financial transactions and/or information between different electronic financial service networks.
One proposed solution addressing this problem is found in Electronic Bill Presentment and Payment Exchange to Wallace et al., U.S. application Ser. No. 09/515,495, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This solution addresses the problem by providing, in part, an Exchange for storing information indicating the interface specification under which a given network operates. The Exchange operates in at least two modes. In a first mode, the Exchange is accessed by a first network to retrieve the interface specification of a second network. Then, the first network formulates a message directed to the second network according to the interface specification of the second network. This message is then sent directly to the second network. In a second mode, the first network transmits a message to the Exchange according to the interface specification of the first network. The Exchange determines the intended recipient network, transforms the message to the interface specification of the second network, and then transmits the transformed message to the second network. While this approach enables networks operating according to different interface specifications to communicate, it also requires a conversion between interface protocols.
Another impediment to exchange of financial transactions and/or information between existing electronic financial service networks is that not only do separate networks operate under disparate interface specifications, but different networks offer different services, also known as functionality. For example, a first electronic financial service network may offer the service of person to person transactions, while a second electronic financial service network may not offer this service. If two distinct electronic financial service networks are to cooperate in completing an inter-network service and/or transaction, each network must support the desired functionality. There is no current technique to determine functionality supported by individual electronic financial service networks. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique to determine functionality offered by electronic financial service networks to perform and/or facilitate inter-network financial transactions and/or services.
Yet another impediment to exchange of financial transactions and/or information between existing electronic financial service networks is that two or more separate networks may offer the same functionality, often by way of the same interface specification, yet network-specific behavior to achieve the same results is often different among separate networks. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique for two or more separate electronic financial service networks, with each having unique behaviors in performing or facilitating a particular financial transaction or service, to cooperate in providing that particular financial transaction or service.
The relationship between a customer and a service operating an electronic financial service network is one of trust. The customer grants the service network access to one or more accounts associated with the customer. The customer also relies upon the service to perform or facilitate the transactions and/or services directed. The service relies upon the customer maintaining funds in the customer's account. Additionally, customers of the service can trust other customers of the service because they each maintain a trust relationship with the service. Yet another impediment to exchange of financial transactions and/or information between existing electronic financial service networks is that there is no established trust relationship between a customer of a first service and a second service, between services, and between customers of these services. Accordingly, a need exists for a technique of inter-network financial transactions and/or services in which trust is established and maintained.
Distinct electronic financial service networks are currently located in several countries. Typically, an electronic financial service network only offers services to customers located in the country in which the network is located. Furthermore, existing electronic financial service networks typically only process financial transactions in the currency of the country in which it is located. There is limited inter-country and inter-currency support for financial transactions. One of these exceptions is that some networks support inter-country financial transactions for transactions between customers located in countries which collaborate tightly with regards to currency and funds transfer. Accordingly, a need exits for a technique to perform and facilitate inter-country and inter-currency financial transactions by electronic financial service networks.